


How Does One Learn To Accept Help?

by FeralCoffeeBug



Series: The Mask You Hide Behind [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/F, Isolation, Modern AU, No editing we die like pk, Panic Attacks, lace has an episode and hornet comes over to help her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCoffeeBug/pseuds/FeralCoffeeBug
Summary: Her fears and anxieties climbed as each ring rung out. But soon enough it quieted and a sleepy,”Lace? It’s...1 am... What are you even doing up? We have school tomorrow.”
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Mask You Hide Behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140353
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	How Does One Learn To Accept Help?

**Author's Note:**

> I made an au a while ago but this au is mostly going to consist of drabbles due to how hard it is for me to write multi chapter fics. But that can change in the future!

Lace felt her heart twist as she could feel her breathing pick up. She couldn’t think clearly. Her phone was in front of her and shattered, she had done something bad. She knew it was bad, and yet a feeling of peace washed over her. She knew she shouldn’t have done any of this and yet…

She could already imagine the disappointment coming from her parents, she could already imagine the mild anger coming from the red bug she had just started befriending after a year of picking on her.

She had taken out the SIM card in the phone, she had left all the group chats that she was a part of. She felt a fleeting feeling of freedom. But soon the reality of what she had done hit her like the waves crashing onto the small bug.

Soon enough small sobs wracked the small bug as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Her hands reached over for her phone that she had thrown across the room, hoping that she hadn’t broken it completely. She slid the sim card back into place, it took a few times due to shaking hands. 

A satisfying yet quiet click sounded and she powered on the phone. The light blinded her for a moment before she looked to any notifications she had gotten during her panic.

She took a few deep breaths before she pulled up the chat she had with the spider. The blank wall only dug the knife that twisted in her gut deeper. 

A soft sob echoed from her as she shakily pressed the call button. She shifted to grab a pillow to curl around and clutch onto.

Her fears and anxieties climbed as each ring rung out. But soon enough it quieted and a sleepy,”Lace? It’s...1 am... What are you even doing up? We have school tomorrow.”

Lace felt more calmer at the voice of the spider, she didn’t sound angry. Lace would be okay, nothing was messed up.

“Little spider! Sorry if I woke you, I just...” she could hear the shakiness of her voice and she let out a soft sob that she muffled with the pillow,”I can’t.. _. I can’t_... Hornet I can’t keep this...This lie anymore. I need someone to talk to you.”

Shuffling was heard over the phone line before a light switch was flicked. More shifting as she could guess was Hornet sitting back down,”Okay...Okay I’m here.” Her voice was so soft, gentle. She wasn’t pressuring nor was she judging. This was a good idea.

Right?

“What’s wrong Lace?” Her voice cut through said bugs thoughts. She jumped and let out a soft squeak. A harsh cough came from her before she clutched onto the pillow more.

For once in the bugs life would Lace reach out for help, and in turn was shown the determination that the bug had for making sure she was okay.

When Lace stopped rambling about her feelings and thoughts to the spider she heard more shuffling and the phone being put down for a moment,”Lace give me a moment.” She could hear.

This didn’t help Lace’s confusion. Then she would hear the phone being picked up again and a door opening and closing,”Your address is the same one I dropped you off at yesterday right?” Hornet asked.

“H...Hornet don’t you  dare .”

“I will take that as a yes then.”

“ _ Hornet _ !”

The line went silent for a few moments, save for the soft breathing and footsteps the receiver picked up. 

Within a few minutes a soft knock came on Lace’s window and Hornet whispered,”Let me in.”

Lace spurred up off her bed, throwing open the window to come face to face with the white mask of the red cloaked spider.

“Miss me?” Hornet asked cheekily, getting a scoff and a hand gripping her jacket, dragging her inside.

“You big idiot, what if you got hurt? Sick? That wouldn’t be good!” Lace pulled her over to the bed, making her sit down and piling her blankets on the spider before walking back and closing the window.

“Hey,  **_ hey _ ** ! Lace I’m fine really, come here.” Hornet opened her arms, tilting her head slightly to show she wanted to give the white clad bug a hug.

Another scoff came from Lace, and yet she sunk into the spider’s arms. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt Hornet move the blankets over the two girls. A soft purr sounded and Lace chuckled sleepily.

“Thank you Hornet...”


End file.
